Pear Company
Pear Company is a parody of Apple Inc. The Pear Company makes most of the electronics in iCarly. The Pear Company is also seen and mentioned on many other shows made by Dan Schneider, such as Victorious, Drake & Josh, and Zoey 101. Their products are similar to Apple's, form factor wise. In his fun facts for iPity The Nevel, Dan Schneider said that only good guys on his shows own Pear technology, thus Nevel does not own any Pear products (although this led to fans complaining as Sam did not own any PearProducts when the Fun Facts were written, which implied that she was a "bad guy"). However, she got a PearPhone GX before iParty with Victorious. iPear The iPear is a home computer that is very similar to the Apple iMac. It has an All-In-One design and uses a combine mix of Windows and OS X for running processes. It uses bluetooth to connect its wireless mouse and wireless keyboard. The iPear most likely comes in two sizes, and is quite expensive. In the Shay's Living room, we can see the newest iPear, with a colored front. Freddie's room has many iPears, from many generations. PearBooks The PearBook is a parody of the MacBook Pro line. Software The Pear OS appears to be a Microsoft Windows XP installation with a Mac OS X skin. It is sometimes seen on screen grabs of the show; in some scenes where one is able to see the screen of the computer, the My Computer and Internet icons from Windows XP are visible, and others. The computer's desktop has a dock similar to the one on OS X. For example, the shut down icon at the dock looks very much like the Windows shut down icon. PearBook Model List *'PearBook 1-' (1st Generation) (2007-2008). Looks like an iBook G4 with a colored back and light-up Pear logo, one of the most unique PearBooks ever. *'PearBook 2 (now ''Classic)-''' (2nd Generation) (2008)(2012). Looks like the original MacBook Pro. Now called a PearBook Classic, with new, dotted logo. *'PearBook 3-' (3rd Generation) (2008-2010). Similar to the Black MacBook *'PearBook 4-' (4th Generation) (2011- ) Like the current MacBook Pro 13 inch with a colored back. A 15 Inch model exists, with the same featues as the 13 inch. PearPod On iCarly, PearPods are impersonations of iPods. The PearLogo on the back lights up. Since the introduction of the PearPhone, the sightings of PearPods have dropped to almost none, as PearPhones have a PearPod built into it. The PearPod Touch was last seen in iPearStore, during the sence where Freddie fumbels with his words The 2011 PearPod Touch has Wi-Fi connectivity and runs the same OS as the PearPhone does, although slightly modified , come in a variety of colors, shaped like a PearPhone GX/XT, and has a front-facing camera for PearChat, and come in 8, 32, and 64 gb models. It's about 45-50% smaller than a PearPhone GX/XT. Also seen in iChristmas, when Freddie gave his alternet reality girlfriend, Rona, a PearPod Touch. The PearPod Shuffle was last seen in IParty with Victorious.It was used by Andre's Grandmother (Victorious) at the party. should still exist, and probably has the same features as the iPod Shuffle, the device it's based on, still has it's same basic features from then. The 2011 PearPod Shuffle probably has models such as: 1gb and 2gb. The PearPod Classic, was last seen in iKiss, when Freddie and Sam were in the fire escape. Since the Pear Company follows Apple inc. its safe to assume that the PearPod Classic is still in production. The 2011 PearPod Classic would come in a 160gb version, and come in black and white models. Due to the rise of PearPhone popularity and it's music playing functions, the PearPod line is no longer talked about on iCarly or Victorious anymore. Find My PearPod Touch Find My PearPod Touch is a bulit-in app that tracks your PearPod Touch's location in case you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch. This is a parody of the sevice that is used on Apple iOS devices called "Find My iPhone." PearPhones On iCarly, the PearPhone is one of the most seen PearProducts, next to the Pearbook. So far, it looks like anyone who's on iCarly owns a PearPhone except Nevel, as he is a "bad guy". Up until iParty with Victorious, Sam hadn't been seen with a PearPhone, in this episode she is seen exchanging text messages with Carly during class with a PearPhone GX. Carly Shay got her first PearPhone G1 at age 13 from her older brother, Spencer Shay. Freddie Benson got his first at the same age from his mother, Marissa Benson. Spencer Shay had a PearPhone G5 that was broken by Chuck in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, and later got a PearPhone GX in black. Sam got her first PearPhone, a PearPhone GX, right before iParty with Victorious. Many didn't believe that Sam had a PearPhone GX, although you can see a Red PearPhone GX by her legs in ICan't Take It. She also had a PearPhone GX in IParty with Victorious although it was black, she later got red. Gibby still has a 2 year old PearPhone 2G. The colors of the PearPhone XT matching the characters: * Purple '''- '''Carly *'Special Blue '- Freddie *'Green '- None *'Red '- Sam *'Black' - Spencer *'Tiger Print - T-Bo' *'Orange '- None *'Baby Blue '- None *'Pink - '''None *'White '- None The variety of colors are seen on Victorious, since these shows seem to take place in the same universe, we can assume, they have the same variety of colors, just no one has those colors. Special Blue PearPhone XT The '''Special Blue '''PearPhone XT seems to be a Special edition, possibly only available in the PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to have special design ques on it such as a Blue front and a light-up Blue Pear logo on the home button, all other PearPhone XT's have a black front, and a white outlined Pear logo on the home button, with a color choice on the back of the PearPhone. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearPhone XT. As seen on iGo One Direction, T-Bo Has a special Tiger Print PearPhone XT, although this may just be a cover. *Sam does have a PearPhone GX in iParty With Victorious and iLost My Mind, as seen when Freddie tracks down her PearPhone GX andwhen Carly and Sam are texting. *In iCan't Take It, Sam throws away her and Freddie's PearPhone GX's. *In iStill Psycho, Nora destroys Freddie, Sam, Gibby, Spencer and Carly's PearPhones GX's. (''Note: In this episode Freddie's PearPhone is green) *In iBalls, Spencer was in Pini's bathroom. He was on his PearPhone GX which was black. *In iMeet The First Lady, Sam breaks Freddie's PearPhone GX by launching it with a balloon, popping the balloon, and crashing it into the table in Carly's and Spencer's living room. *In iToe Fat Cakes, Carly destroys her PearPhone GX, by dropping it in the tub, while trying to send a rescue text to Wendy. *On February 11th, 2012, the PearPhone XT was released, looking very similar to the PearPhone GX, and also has a built-in feature that seems exactly like Siri. The iCarly gang now has these in season 6. *As of iPear Store, Gibby has a 2 year old PearPhone 2G, but in Season 4, he is seen with a Green PearPhone GX. Virtual Assistant On the PearPhone XT, this feature is built in to help with common problems or questions. This feature has not been used on iCarly yet. The name is still unknown, and is only available on the PearPhone XT. It may be used in Season 6, although it hasn't been used yet. Find My PearPhone Find My PearPhone is a bulit-in app that tracks your PearPhone's location in case you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the service that is used on Apple iOS devices called "Find My iPhone." PearPhone Model List *'PearPhone G1 -' (2007 - 2008) - Looked like original iPhone. Had a rectangular design, and a purple light up Pear logo. *'PearPhone G5 -' (2009) - Had bronze backing, same rectangular design. *'PearPhone 2G -' (2010) - Same rectangualr design, black back, no light up logo. Gibby Gibson is seen with this PearPhone in iPear Store. *'PearPhone GX -' (2011) - Had a new Pear shaped design, introduced PearChat, metal signal band. *'PearPhone XT -' (2012 - present) - Same as the PearPhone GX, except it has a built-in virtual assistant, like Siri on iPhone 4S. PearPads On iCarly, the PearPad 1 is an obvious exaggeration to the iPad in size, for it is much bigger (about four times the size) than it is in real life. The PearPad 1 was first mentioned in a webcast in iGot a Hot Room as one of the things Carly asks for for her 16th birthday. The device is also used by Spencer in his blog where he states that he's in jury duty and blogging it up on his PearPad 1. Also, in another one of Spencer's blogs, he says Socko invited him to a wedding and let him use his PearPad 1 on the drive there. It is also shown in iGet Pranky after the opening credits end, where Carly is looking at one in her room. A Creddie fan in iStart a Fanwar also carries a PearPad 1. Freddie is also shown to have the PearPad 1 in iHire An Idiot where Cort writes on it with marker. In iSell Penny-Tees, while Carly and Freddie discuss penny-tee production with the fourth-graders, Carly is holding a device similar in size and shape to the real Apple iPad. This is the PearPad Mini. iOMG was the first episode to feature a PearPad 2, which was shaped like a pear, and has taken off in popularity since. The colors of the PearPad 2, although never really seen in variety on iCarly are: *''Purple '' - Carly *''Special Blue '' - Freddie *''Green '' - Gibby *''Red '' - None *''Black ''- None *''Orange '' - None *''Baby Blue '' - None *''Pink'' - None *''White ''- None Special Blue PearPad 2 The Special Blue 'PearPad 2 seems to be a special edition, possibly only available in the PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano/Shuffle, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to have special design ques on it such as a Blue front and a light-up Blue Pear logo on the home button, all other PearPad 2's have a black front, and a white outlined Pear logo on the home button, with a color choice on the back of the PearPad 2. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearPad. The PearPad 2 seems to be liked by the characters, due to the size and popularity, as it is seen with far more people than the PearPad 1 and PearPad Mini. A PearPad 2 can be seen in the Bensons' Apartment in the living room. In iCan't Take It, Gibby is seen with a PearPad 2, when exposing Sam & Freddie's relationship, in the Bushwell Plaza main elevator. Find My PearPad Find My PearPad is a built-in app that tracks your PearPad's location in case you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the service that is used on Apple iOS devices called "Find My iPhone." PearPad Model List *PearPad 1 (2010 - 2011) - Extremely big screen, very thin. Rectangular design. *PearPad Mini (2010) - iPad design, reduced screen size, and increased thickness. *PearPad 2 (2011 - Present) - Brand new Pear design, metal band like PearPhone GX/XT, colored back. PearTV The PearTV is an obvious parody of the Apple TV digital media receiver. This was 1st seen in iCan't Take It. The display seen is actually "Front Row" on the iPear. This is a feature that serves the same purpose as Apple TV but is on the computer. Although only the display was seen on the TV, the device itself has yet to be seen. PearPort PearPort Express The PearPort Express is a wireless networker, it can be used at home or on the road, it uses 802.11b type of wifi. This device was never seen on screen, but was mentioed in iPearStore. PearPort Extreme The PearPort Extreme is a larger version of the PearPort Express, it also uses a 802.11b wifi, but is not ment for travel. Also mentioned in iPearStore. PearTunes PearTunes is a parody of iTunes. In iHave a Lovesick Teacher, Ms. Ackerman is mentioned to have illegallydownloaded 500 songs for Spencer's PearPod. PearChat PearChat was introduced to Pear Products in 2010. It is similar to Facetime and iChat. First seen in iDo, when Carly was talking to Gordon. It was later mentioned by Spencer in his October 2011 blog, he said Carly's pumkin carving entry was just a PearPhone on a stand, which he says she could use when using '''PearChat '''to talk to her new love interest. It is possible PearChat was used in iStart a Fanwar when Carly was talking to Adam. (See picture below) By 2011 PearChat had been introduced to all PearProducts. In an episode the episode of Victorious, ''Wifi in the Sky, Tori Vega is seen PearChatting with Andre, Beck, Sinjin, Robbie, and Cat. PearStore In a behind the scenes video with Dan Schneider (j.mp/freddypearshirt) you see Nathan wearing a red shirt with a pear logo on it, and wearing a name tag that looks a lot like the Apple Store name tag but with the pear logo on it. You can also see in the opening credits, Freddie happily working in a PearStore, with several PearProducts, including PearBook 4's, PearBook Classic's, PearPhone XT's, and PearPad 2's, PearPod's, PearPort's, Cases, and Earbuds for listening. An episode called iPearStore premiered on May 12, 2012. In the end, Sam quits, and Freddie is fired. PearCloud This was first seen as a "folder", more or less, on Carly's desktop in a transition durring iOpen a Restaurant . It is unclear if this is one of those cameo-type appearences, or if this will play some role in future episodes. After all, Freddie will be working at the PearStore on a upcoming episode. Episode influence Lauren Ackerman gave Spencer a PearPod Classic with 500 songs downloaded illegally free from rapidshare in the episode iHave a Lovesick Teacher. Ms. Ackerman was arrested for illegally downloading songs from the Internet by the FBI. Wade Collins Music Video made the top 10 on PearTunes (as mentioned by Sam and Freddie). Sam and Freddie also mention that Ginger Fox's songs are still on PearTunes. In the alternate reality where Spencer was born normal, in the episode iChristmas, Freddie and Rona Berger were boyfriend-girlfriend, and Rona Berger wanted a PearPod. When Freddie first gave her a digital photo album, she threw a tantrum so Freddie bought her a PearPod Classic. In iOMG, Freddie uses a Mood Tester application, (MoodFace app), on his new PearPad 2, which then showed that Sam is in love. In iLost My Mind, Freddie uses an app to track down Sam's PearPhone. It is called Find My PearPhone. In iPearStore, Sam and Freddie get jobs at the PearStore, and compete, while the the coustomers continuisly act stupidly S'''eason 2 of Victorious saw the debut of the PearPhone GX, which was shaped like a pear and its metal band was modeled after the iPhone 4. It was soon brought to the iCarly gang. Season 3 of Victorious brought us the PearPhone XT. It is the same as the PearPhone GX but has a built-in virtual assistant. Its metal band was modeled after the iPhone 4S. This was brought to the iCarly gang in the episode iApril Fools on March 24th. Color Coordination Pear Products seem to have a color coordination with its characters: * Freddie '''- ''Special''' Blue'' - PearPhone XT, PearPad 2, and PearBook 4. * Carly '''- ''Purple''''' - PearPhone XT, PearPad 2, and PearBook 4. Trivia *The metal band on the PearPhone GX/XT was inspired by the iPhone 4/4S. *The PearPhone GX was based on the iPhone 4. *The PearPhone XT was based of the iPhone 4S. *In Season 5, PearPhone GX's were continuously broken, once by: blender, high dropping, and bathtub-water drowning. *If you look closely, Freddie's PearPhone GX/XT has a regular front like all other PearPhone GX/XT's in live action scenes, when it's supposed to have a blue front. *In iPear Store A customer debates on getting a PearBook Classic (PearBook 2) or the newer model, the PearBook 4. Gallery * Trololodsvsvv.jpg Happyee.jpg Ipear-store-10.jpg Ipear-store-9.jpg Ipear-store-8.jpg Ipear-store-1.jpg Ipear-store-11.jpg Normal 28.jpg Normal 27.jpg Normal 15.jpg Category:Parodies Category:Items or Objects Category:Trivia Category:Recurring